unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
Mazie Sigmon-Palmer
|sex = |location = Charleston, West Virginia|disappeared = July 14, 1979|missing for = |height = 5'6"|weight = 115 pounds|classification = }}Mazie Mae Sigmon-Palmer (born November 24, 1954) was a young woman who disappeared in 1979. Case Mazie was last seen in Charleston, West Virginia on July 14, 1979. She had divorced three months earlier and lived with her parents in Sissonville, West Virginia on Grapevine Road. On the night of her disappearance, she went out on a date in Charleston with her boyfriend, 18-year-old John Eric "Jay" Farley. Jay and Mazie had been dating for weeks. The couple met at the nightclub Roarin' 20s. The club doesn't exist anymore but was located on Hale Street, block 200. Sometime after 11:00 p.m., the couple hitched a ride together to the King's Inn nightclub which was located on Second Avenue, block 1600. The driver was Jay's friend Bill Cottrell. According to Bill, Mazie exclaimed Oh, he's in there after they parked the car. Bill did not know the identity of the man, nor did Mazie specify the man's identity. After entering the King's Inn, the couple and Bill took a table on the ground floor. Around midnight, Mazie excused herself and went to the second floor in order to talk to a friend. Her boyfriend followed her minutes later. This was the last confirmed sighting for both of them. Neither was ever seen alive again. Their parents reported them missing but the police failed to connect the cases until January 1980, six months after the disappearance of the couple. The police initially suspected elopement but both of the missing persons left all their belongings behind at home and neither owned a vehicle. Jay did not even have a driver's license. In May 1984, almost five years after the couple's disappearance, Jay's badly weathered skeletal remains were found at the Fayette County Surface Mine, about twenty yards from Cannelton Hollow Road. The location of the body was about thirty miles from Charleston, about a forty-five-minute drive. Jay's remains had the same clothes he was wearing on the night of his disappearance and investigators believe he was killed on or near the very night of disappearance. His hands had been taped behind his back and he had been shot to death. A single bullet was found under the remains. The kind of bullet and the location of where he was shot haven't been publicly disclosed. Mazie or her remains have yet to be located and foul play is strongly suspected in her case. Investigators don't believe she was responsible for Jay's murder. Mark Legg is considered a person of interest in both cases. He is a former resident of West Virginia and has been a suspect and a person of interest in several unrelated crimes in West Virginia and North Carolina between 1983 and 2000. These crimes include sexual offenses against two teenage boys and the murder of two young men. Authorities have not been able to tie Legg to the couple's cases and charges related to other mentioned cases were either dropped or not filed at all. Characteristics *Straight shoulder length brown hair. *Brown eyes. *Scar on bottom right foot from having stepped on a nail. *Type O blood. Clothing and accessories *Blue jeans. *Short pink or orange blouse. *Long, dangling earrings. *Small blue purse. Sources * * }} * Category:1979 disappearances Category:Missing people from West Virginia Category:1950s births Category:Cases over 40 years old Category:Young adults